


Expectations

by pleasesir, tonytonesphoneroo5000



Category: Deathgasm (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Coming Inside, Coming Untouched, First Time, M/M, Why aren't there more of these, cocksucking, metal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesir/pseuds/pleasesir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonytonesphoneroo5000/pseuds/tonytonesphoneroo5000
Summary: you're all cowards besides the two of you who also wrote deathgasm fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onnenlintu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnenlintu/gifts).



> hi to onnenlintu, who wrote the only other fic on here for deathgasm besides the one that's written in chinese, which unfortunately i can't read. this may not be 1000 fics, but at least it's one more for a sorely unappreciated, very ridiculous movie

Zakk shows up at his doorway eventually. Brodie’s been living alone, and seeing as how the government wants fuckall to do with their town ever since half of them killed the other half, he figures no one’s going to bother him about a mortgage or school or whatever until he feels like bothering with it. He got into both his aunt and uncle’s savings, as well as the cash from lawn-mowing that his cousin kept under his bed along with a lot of interesting magazines. He doesn’t spend it on anything but food and records, so he figures it’ll last long enough for him to figure out what he’s going to do next. 

“I’m living here,” Zakk announces. “You kinda owe me cause, y’know, you started the apocalypse and killed my dad and got me sent to Hell by _killing_ me.”

“Yeah, well, I had to kill my aunt and uncle,” Brodie protests weakly as Zakk strides further into the house, dropping his bag on bloodstains faded by the sun. 

“You hated them,” he dismisses. Well. He’s right. Zakk is suddenly very up in his face. There’s a new scar in his eyebrow that unfortunately only makes him look more badass. Some people have all the luck. He touches the scar on Brodie’s ear where his earring used to be, before David ripped it out. He would feel bad about what happened to David, being his cousin and all, but David was also kind of a huge cunt. “They were shit to you, mate.” 

Brodie is a bit too wrapped up in the fact that Zakk is _touching his ear_. Playing with it between the fingers of one hand, almost fondly.

“Uh…” They’re lucky that Medina chooses that moment to come through the door, dropping her bag in the same place Zakk did. She looks between Zakk and Brodie, frozen with Zakk’s fingers still pinching his ear. “Hi, guys.” Zakk is all smiles, releasing Brodie to approach her with arms extended. She accepts his hug, which Brodie is kind of surprised by, as he hasn’t even managed to get to third base with her yet, and was _not_ happy with Zakk playing tricks. He has, however, discovered that second base most definitely is NOT anal. Medina can be...prickly, and doesn’t really like to be touched. She has learned a shitton about metal, though, and she’s funny. So he’s learned to be contented with lukewarm handjobs. “You’re alive!” she says with some surprise, although Brodie told her about the whole record thing right after it happened, a couple days ago. 

“Hell wasn’t strong enough,” Zakk says, lighting a cigarette and then offering another one to Medina, who takes it. “Right, yeah…” Medina says, giving Brodie a look behind Zakk’s back. Brodie can only shrug.

* * *

They quickly settle into an easy rhythm of metal, television, and crappy food. Medina comes over sometimes, but it’s less and less as the weeks go by. Brodie would be more worried about that if he hadn’t missed Zakk so much, his sly sense of humor and his no fucks given attitude.

The Zakk that went to Hell was...kind of a dumbass. A cool dumbass, a dumbass that Brodie desperately wanted to impress, but. A dumbass. He still is, but in different ways, in less cruel and petty ways. Maybe being the most black-hearted person in town wasn’t so fun after all.

* * *

Brodie puts a couple braids in his hair and Zakk spends all day staring at him, shooting him little glances til Brodie is creeped out enough to spit, “What is _up_ with you, mate?”

“Your hair looks weird.” 

“I braided some of it back,” Brodie says, going back to chords. He’s expecting some snide comment about trying to be pretty.

He isn’t expecting Zakk to take a braid between his fingers and inspect it with that squinty face he sometimes gets. Brodie finds that he’s breathless when it’s released to fall against his neck again. “Looks good,” is all Zakk says as he turns away.

* * *

Medina breaks up with him two days later. “I’m pretty sure I’m a lesbian,” she says, perched as far away as possible on the edge of his bed.

“Um…” Brodie can’t really argue with this, considering Medina’s general lack of interest in having sex with him, and also cause she’s shaved half her head and every gay chick he’s ever seen has done the same thing. “Every time I fantasize, I think about beautiful blonde women.” 

But you yourself are a beautiful blonde woman so just look in a mirror, he wants to say and he would’ve said it before but now it’s too awkward and he can only imagine her face scrunching into confusion rather than laughter. 

“Hey, uh, me too. So at least we’ve got that in common,” he says instead, and thankfully her face does scrunch into laughter as she pats his knee. Something about the relief in her face makes him feel like a really cool guy. 

“And anyway, I don’t want to get in between what you and Zakk have going on.” What he and Zakk have going on? Brodie is about to ask what exactly she means by that when she gets a text from her surviving parent, her mom, and she has to go. At least she’ll always have that tattoo to remember him by. And he’ll have all those memories of shitty handjobs.

* * *

Brodie gets a nasty bug a couple months after Zakk came back, by which time Zakk’s place on the couch has molded to his body (neither of them wanted to use David’s bed, or his aunt and uncle’s) and they’ve both settled comfortably into friendship with Medina, who managed to dig up a blonde even more beautiful than she is who hangs off her arm and looks up at her with adoring eyes. Brodie’s pretty sure it’s partly due to Zakk’s awesome jacket, which she never gave back and probably isn’t planning to. To be fair, even Zakk will admit she looks better in it.

Brodie was the kind of little kid who was sick all the time, and his mom used to let him stay home with the butterscotch apple dumplings that were the only things she could make. He doesn’t have time to deal with it now, too busy actually trying to attend class so he can maybe do something with his life beyond living off his uncle’s savings, and because there’s only so much TV he can watch before he gets restless. 

So he’s been ignoring the sniffles and sore throat and general ache that’s been hounding him for a few days, until he’s cough-limping his way out the door to school and Zakk has unpeeled himself from the couch and scooped Brodie over his shoulder. “You’re not going anywhere, mate.”

Brodie has been aware that Zakk is a big guy. He is much more intensely aware of it now that Zakk’s hauling him around without effort. “What the fuck are you doing?” he rasps, struggling, telling himself he’s only unable to fight Zakk off cause he’s so sick. 

“You’re burning up, you dumb cunt.” With one easy movement, Zakk has tumbled Brodie off his shoulder and onto the couch, still warm from Zakk’s body heat. 

“You don’t...Why do you even care?” 

Zakk’s in the kitchen now, turned away from him. “You die, I lose my home,” he says shortly. Brodie’s lived with him long enough to know when he’s lying, but he doesn’t press. He learns that morning that Zakk makes fairly excellent chicken soup, and that if Brodie leaves his feet close enough to Zakk’s legs while they’re on the couch, Zakk will eventually pull Brodie’s feet onto his lap so Brodie can stretch out comfortably and finally settle into a sniffly, healing sleep.

* * *

Something nasty happens to the couch involving a night being drank under the table by Medina’s girlfriend, whose name Brodie has still not learned and is at this point too embarrassed to ask for. 

He and Zakk had staggered home from her place, arms around each other’s shoulders, singing Rammstein in badly accented German. It’s kind of blurry after that, what with Zakk pushing him around and Brodie laughing about it and then the world being topsy-turvy and somehow Brodie ends up puking all over the couch.

They both stand for a second looking at it, Brodie half-fearing Zakk will break his jaw, even though Zakk’s never been violent with him besides that one time. He even promised to have Brodie’s back when David beat him up. 

“That’s fucking gross, mate,” Zakk finally says, holding Brodie by the back of his neck, Brodie being drunk enough that he leans into it. He tells himself he’s just touch starved. “You know what we gotta do, right?” Brodie is steeling himself for a night of cleaning up vomit in his aunt and uncle’s cramped laundry room. Instead, he’s being steered towards his own bed, Zakk close at his back. “We can deal with it in the morning,” Zakk announces, peeling off his shirt, unbuckling his spiked belt. Brodie wishes he could stop staring at the trail of hair that leads from Zakk’s stomach and into his jeans, or how Zakk’s muscles bulge as he tugs his spiked cuffs off. “Well?” he says after a moment, sneering at Brodie like HE’S the weird one for not wanting to sleep with a huge, grabby dude in a twin bed.

Brodie sighs and strips to his boxers. They are covered in little hearts and were given to him by Medina. Thankfully, Zakk makes no comment, and remains in his jeans. Brodie’s curious about whether he ever takes them off. He has to, right? He has a vision of Zakk fucking a long line of girls with only his cock out and decides he’s too drunk to deal with all the feelings that causes. 

“So you want to share?” 

“Or you can sleep in the vomit comet,” Zakk says, like that even makes sense. He takes the outside so Brodie has to clamber over him, even less graceful than usual with the room spinning like it is. Zakk puts a huge, hot hand on his bare back to help him over, until Brodie has tumbled down next to him and fit himself under the covers. This close, he can see the stick and pokes dotting Zakk’s skin, and that his eyelashes are as long as a girls. Zakk’s got a weird expression on his face as Brodie reaches over him to turn the light off, and rolls over so his back is to Zakk. Is it safer to face him, though? Is it gay if their feet touch? “You want a good night kiss?” Zakk slurs behind him, raising the hairs on the back of Brodie’s neck, and he feels Zakk’s nose brush the top of his spine once, is almost breathless with possibility. Seconds later, Zakk is snoring. Brodie relaxes, and is soon unconscious himself. 

Neither of them mention that Brodie’s ass is pressed up against Zakk’s hardon the next morning.

* * *

“You know, you don’t go to Hell for being a cocksucker,” Zakk says one afternoon, when they’ve been watching gore-filled movies for the past four hours. 

Brodie looks over at him like, “Okay, that’s cool, how do you know?” 

Zakk gives him one of those looks that kind of make him feel like a worm but also kinda make his stomach all excited and he’s confused about that as he is about many things as Zakk goes, “Don’t you think I would fucking know?” Brodie has to admit that he’s right, of course, and he’s glad to hear that because it’s fucked up what they do to gay cunts and Zakk gives him this long, really annoyed glare and then sighs and Brodie has no idea what’s up with that, but Zakk shifts closer to him on the couch and that’s kind of nice.

* * *

The conversation doesn’t seem important to Brodie until later, when he’s listening to Cannibal Corpse and has the usual fantasy in his head of being surrounded by blondes who kind of look like Medina’s girlfriend but then he realizes that standing in the background is Zakk, holding a whip, and that’s a whole new thing he has to deal with now.

* * *

Zakk came back from Hell different. Not that Brodie expected anything else; he can only imagine where those new scars and burns come from, and why Zakk is no longer his usual cocky asshole self. Which is sometimes an appreciated change. Okay, more than sometimes.

It also makes Brodie wonder what exactly happened down there. He has uncomfortable, vaguely sexy images of Zak being whipped but in a sexy way but he knows it wouldn’t have been in a sexy way but his brain makes it into a sexy way and he’s kind of tired of being a teenager and having these thoughts all the time. All Zakk is willing to volunteer is that it wasn’t any worse than his childhood and then he’ll laugh, but Brodie thinks he might be serious.

* * *

Brodie tries to bring up his new feelings to Medina during one of the rare times they hang out without her girlfriend and Zakk.

“So...I’ve been having a lot of weird thoughts about Zakk, but I don’t think he-” he starts, pausing when she rolls her eyes. 

“That boy fought off a demon and came back from Hell for you. More impressively, he stopped being a total cunt for you. He’s definitely in love.” There’s a pause before Medina says, “With you. In case that wasn’t clear.” 

Brodie wasn’t going to use the L word, and feels himself flushing uncomfortably under her unflinching gaze. Medina is so easily confident. Brodie can’t imagine he ever will be. 

He’s too proud to ask her what to do, and he doesn’t imagine she has a lot of experience with seducing her “kind of a jerk but getting better and he’s cool enough that it doesn’t matter” roommate who fought in the apocalypse, was a meatpuppet for a demon, and then died. He can’t imagine anyone has a lot of experience with that. So he says goodbye and trails home, stopping for pizza along the way.

* * *

If watching Zakk gesture animatedly with a slice of pizza and grease down his chin doesn’t turn Brodie off, than nothing will. The thought is kind of depressing, but also reassuring.

* * *

Brodie has to be two beers in before he’s able to work up the courage to even think of talking to Zakk about this. He gets up to grab another beer from the kitchen, but when he heads back out to the couch, Zakk is gone. Zakk _never_ leaves the couch. He’s somehow kept in great shape throughout these months, so he has to be going somewhere, Brodie’s just never seen him do it. 

“Uh...Zakk? Mate?” Brodie hears the whimper that comes out of his own mouth as Zakk appears out of nowhere and shoves him up against a wall, but refuses to believe it came from him. It was definitely more of a manly grunt, if anything. He’s briefly terrified that the apocalypse has been kickstarted again, and these past couple months of peace were just a game, and Zakk’s going to rip his throat out. 

Instead, Zakk’s staring down at him with what is clearly amusement. “Medina called.” Brodie has been an atheist since he was thirteen, but he offers up fervent prayers to _somebody_ that Medina didn’t do exactly what he knows she already did. Damn her and her fucked up, growing friendship with Zakk.

“Oh! Um. What did she say?”

Zakk, being about as grabby and controlling as Brodie would’ve expected, wrenches Brodie’s head to the side by his long hair and goes for his neck like a vampire from one of those black and white movies neither of them will admit they’re into. Brodie will deny for the rest of his life that he makes a little shuddering groan, and tilts his head back. He does have to wonder exactly how many teen pregnancies Zakk was really responsible for, if his seduction technique is just grabbing Brodie by the throat and hauling him up against the nearest flat surface. Then again, it’s working on Brodie, so. Must be some truth there.

He’s got a whole lot of tongue and mouth on his, and there’s a kind of buzzing between his ears that’s making his head swim. Medina certainly wasn’t as hot for it as Zakk is, pawing at Brodie’s belt, pushing his pants down and over his ass, then doing the same thing to himself. 

“Suck me off,” he mumbles against Brodie’s ear, which is exactly the kind of selfish thing Brodie knew he would say, but is also hot enough with Zakk’s husky voice that Brodie nods and sinks to his knees. He’s never sucked off a guy before. Or done anything with a girl beyond the aforementioned shitty handjobs. So now he’s staring at Zakk’s cock, which is, of course, huge. Typical. He presses a kiss to the tip, careful, until Brodie grabs his head and says, “Just suck on it, Brodie.” It’s rare enough to hear Zakk use his real name that Brodie jumps in surprise and thankfully doesn’t bite down. It doesn’t taste like much of anything beyond skin and salt, and shortly after Brodie discovers he has no gag reflex when his nose hits Zakk’s pelvis. “Damn,” Zakk hisses above him, slumping a bit. Brodie’s wanted to impress Zakk since they first met. He just didn’t think he’d be doing it by taking Zakk’s cock down his throat. 

Zakk winds his fingers in Brodie’s long hair, tugging him further, making a satisfied noise when Brodie finally gags. He pinches Zakk’s thigh til he’s released, then gives him an annoyed glare. “I don’t like that.” Zakk huffs a laugh and looks away, but his hands are gentle when Brodie goes back to his work, trailing down his temple and along his jaw. 

It takes less time than Brodie would’ve expected for Zakk to come; of course he doesn’t give a warning, and of course he grunts, “Take it, slut,” as he comes, and of course Brodie is into it. He’s definitely _not_ expecting Zakk to haul him up and then kneel himself, getting Brodie’s dick out of his jeans with an ease that speaks of practice. Brodie hadn’t realized how much he wanted to see his cock between Zakk’s fat lips, in his snarky mouth, but he’s coming before he really has time to think about it, into hot, wet pressure and Zakk’s slippery tongue. 

Zakk sits back on his heels, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His cheeks are pink and his mouth is swollen. It’s a good look on him, better than the glowering or the sneers. Brodie dares to tangle his own fingers in Zakk’s hair, and finds it’s softer than he would’ve thought. A lot of things he thought were true have been changed lately. It’s not so bad.

* * *

“Were you like...into me beforehand?” Brodie asks later, when they’re kind of cuddling on his couch but mostly not. He wonders when Zakk began to feel like family and this spending time together on the couch became so normal that only the cocksucking was unusual. 

“I can be in you in all sorts of ways,” Zakk leers, almost as reflex. Brodie waits a beat. “...Yes,” Zakk admits. “But there was a lot of...stuff.” Brodie can’t imagine what kind of stuff could keep Zakk from doing exactly what he wants to do. “Medina,” Zakk finally says.

A lot of shitty things Zakk has done to him become very clear all of a sudden. He decides to be satisfied enough that it all worked out in the end. Neither of them mention Zakk’s hand splayed across his thigh, or Brodie’s head almost, but not quite, on his shoulder. They just sit in peace.


	2. Is it heavy metal to let your boyfriend/best friend fuck your ass?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah think i've expressed all i need to here  
> zakk continues to be an asshole but also kind of soft at the same time, so on and so on

“So, like, it’s not going to hurt, right?” Brodie asks from where he’s perched on Zakk’s hips, one of Zakk’s hands on his leg, the other inside Brodie which is a weird fucking feeling but not terrible, just...weird. Zakk has really long fingers. 

Zakk gives him a long, unimpressed look. “Mate.” 

“I’m just _wondering_.”

Zakk rolls his eyes, but Brodie can feel his cock twitch where it’s pressed against Brodie’s ass, kind of intimidatingly huge. Brodie feels small right now. “How the fuck would I know, I’m not a faggot.” Brodie would probably be more hurt by that if they weren’t, like, in the middle of fucking each other, and if Zakk hadn’t shyly admitted a couple days ago that Brodie’s the only person he’s ever been in love with. 

“No, you’re just a dumb cunt.” Zakk’s response to this is to slip his fingers out and start forcing his dick into Brodie, which _hurts_ and Zakk is a horrible, nasty, evil cunt for the minute or so until he’s all the way inside, Brodie yelping, his body confused.

“ _Fuck_ , baby, you’re so tight,” Zakk groans with his head tipped back, which, like, Zakk has _never_ called him anything like that before, has Brodie looking down at Zakk’s hands gripping his hips, the pinched look of focus on his face. It’s a bit of a thrill to see Zakk like this, almost out of control, makes Brodie’s cock thicken a bit where before there was just pain. 

He moves his hips, feels Zakk _deep_ and hard, finally hitting something that makes a surprised groan come from Brodie’s mouth. “Fuck, don’t...don’t move,” he orders; if he needs to use Zakk’s body, it’s his first time _ever_ with _anyone_ , so Zakk’s just going to have to deal with that.

The feeling of power lasts only for about a minute, of course, when Zakk gets this _look_ and flips them over, snapping his hips so fast Brodie feels like he’s going to turn inside out but it’s _good_ , Zakk’s hair draped over his face, Zakk’s heavy breathing in his ear, being entirely hidden by Zakk’s body as he bites at his neck, wraps his legs around Zakk’s waist. 

“Does it still hurt?”

Brodie nods, biting his lip, wondering if he can come without a hand on his cock. Maybe. His toes are starting to tingle. “Uh-huh. Hurts a little. But…” He closes his eyes, buries a hand in Zakk’s hair. “I like it.”

“ _Fuck_ , I love you.” Zakk’s pulling back to look at Brodie, at his chest, his face, the tears in the corners of his eyes. “I’m the only one, right?” he asks, looking unexpectedly vulnerable.

“I wouldn’t be letting you fuck me bareback if you weren’t.” Brodie...doesn’t handle emotional situations well. Zakk just groans, doing this twisty thing with his hips that definitely explains why all those girls would risk getting pregnant, has Brodie making this weird whine in the back of his throat as he curls around Zakk and comes, feeling his cock brush against Zakk’s stomach, getting wet between them, the feeling deeper than any orgasm he’s ever had, almost painful. “ _Zakk_ ,” he says, biting down, clawing at Zakk’s shoulders as he also comes, inside Brodie which is only a strange feeling in that it’s so hot Brodie could almost come again. 

They lie still for a moment, breathing hard, until Zakk’s cock starts to feel uncomfortable so Brodie pushes him away, wincing at the cold air. He feels _open_ , like Zakk ruined him. He rolls to his stomach, flops out, waits for his heart to stop pounding.

He definitely understands what the big deal about sex is now, looks over to smile dopily at Zakk, who puts a hand on his ass. “S’good, right?” Zakk’s smug about it, cause of course he is, dips his fingers to feel where he stretched Brodie open, cum leaking out. “Too bad you’re not a girl, you’d _definitely_ be pregnant right now.”

Brodie whimpers. “That shouldn’t be hot, _why is that hot?_ ” he says into the pillow, but he lets Zakk finger him a little anyway. 

“I can’t believe I did this to you,” Zakk whispers, almost awed. 

“You participated during the whole thing, not sure why you’re surprised.”

Brodie jerks when Zakk slaps his ass, leaving his hand there all possessive like he owns Brodie’s body. Which he totally does, but it’s not like Brodie wants to admit that anywhere besides the recesses of his mind. 

“Don’t be a bitch, mate.” It’s said so soft, so fond, that Brodie looks over in surprise at Zakk, who’s trailing the fingers of his other hand up Brodie’s spine. “Lemme enjoy the moment.” 

“You’re fuckin’ soft,” Brodie murmurs, smiling himself.

“So are you.” Brodie decides not to answer. They both know the truth.  


* * *

Brodie wakes up in the middle of the night to Zakk’s cock in his ass again, Zakk’s fingers around his throat. He chokes, groans, reaches back to grab at whatever part of Zakk he can, finds a hip, the muscles in his thighs flexing. “I...What? _Zakk_.”

He feels Zakk press his lips to the back of his neck, pull Brodie closer, get a hand around his cock. “I woke up with a hard on, thought about the first time I slept in your bed, what I wanted to do to you then, how I wanted to tear your cute little ass apart.” Brodie tips his head back, feels Zakk bite his neck, hard. “And there you were, still open for me.” 

“ _Fuck_.”

“That’s right, take it.” Zakk’s snarling, getting rough with it, making Brodie feel like he’s going to melt from the inside, around Zakk’s cock. Zakk’s going to be such an asshole about this later, about Brodie coming before him twice, about how easy he gets off. He’ll be all smug about it, humiliating him, which Brodie knows will be embarrassing and kind of hot at the same time.

For now, he comes with Zakk’s hand around his throat, holding him close and safe, feels Zakk come too and grind in deep like he wants to make sure he leaves part of himself behind. As if he isn’t already part of Brodie. 

There’s some soft endearments from Zakk as he slips his cock free again, kisses the spot on the back of Brodie’s neck that he seems to be obsessed with, and falls back asleep almost immediately, arm around Brodie’s waist. Brodie wishes his smile wasn’t so big, but at least no one can see it in the dark.


End file.
